Slater Dominguez
Slater, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. He becomes one of your love interests in Book 3. He is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 1. Appearance Slater has blond hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a stubble. He wears a turquoise tank top with a hibiscus and palm frond motif in the middle and a pair of khaki shorts. According to Bianca, he has the best beach bod apart from herself. His formalwear consists of a dark blue Hawaiian shirt with leaves and red hibiscuses, a beige blazer over it, a pair of blue pants, and a shark tooth necklace. Personality Most of what is seen as Slater's personality comes from how he acts on camera in front of other contestants and how he plays the game. Although he originally comes off as polite and charming, his personality changes during competition. Knowing that half of the contestants come from Season 10, he plays off the animosity between you and your friends against Ivy. He isn't above cheating, as shown in the laser-tag challenge when he used Heath/Eden as a human shield, tripped Beautiful Contestant, and manipulated others. He also allegedly sabotaged Eden/Heath and Bianca's bike in the cycling challenge, which could have severely injured them. Handsome Stranger says he had heard rumors of Slater being a cheater prior to the “All-Stars” season. Slater says he likes being on the show and that there is something so satisfying about messing with people. If you spend time with him off-camera, he appears sincere and tells you that he is working with the persona that the producers gave him. He tried to be the "nice guy" during Season 6, but when he was painted as the "villain", he figured he might as well play it up rather than fight it. If you tell him to watch his back around Vince, he thanks you for your concern. In the "Wedding Edition" season, more of his personality is seen off-camera. He defends you and your fiance(e) to Zeke and Sierra, and when he chooses to be in your wedding party, his competitiveness is honed against the other side rather than individual contestants. He gets along with other members of your wedding party and they bond as such; no one holds resentment for previous seasons' behaviors. He is considerate of others' feelings, including being worried over Ivy's state of distress after her confessional. If you say that you're surprised, he will say that Ivy is a human with feelings, not unlike himself. Overall, he has always had a soft spot for your character. If you choose to spend more time with him, it is apparent that the personality he shows to the camera and the one he shows to you is different. If you pursue a romantic relationship with him, he ventures into new emotional territory. He says that he is not good at comforting someone and has a hard time verbalizing his feelings, but he is willing to be anything you need to cheer you up. If you choose to marry him, you describe him as compassionate, sensitive, and honest. Those qualities surprised you, because it took time for him to open up to you. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 15: Moment of Truth * Chapter 16: That's a Wrap! America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 9: Mama Drama (Determinant) * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 11: Roll the Dice * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel * Chapter 16: So Long, Miami Sunkissed Sunkissed * Chapter 6: The Spirit of Competition Relationships Your Character Slater is the first contestant you meet as soon as you set foot in the AME mansion. Whether you decide to flirt or be friendly, he seems to like you in the beginning. Just like the other contestants, his feelings can change depending on your choices. He appears to like you when you're a sweetheart who isn't afraid to call anyone out and who also enjoys the beach. At the end of Chapter 5, Carson throws another twist and pairs the contestants sitting in the front row (you) with the persons sitting behind them (him). In Chapter 6, the challenge is laser tag and there you see how competitive he gets and how he fights. In Chapter 7, you have the choice to dance with him at the prom and kiss him; you also have the option to become intimate with him off-camera after the prom ends. If you decide to hook up with him, he tells you that he never hooked up with another contestant before. He also says you're the only contestant that he respects, and that he knew you had something special when he watched Season 10. If you don't support him in Chapter 8 and go along with Ivy's plan to sabotage yourself, he acts increasingly hostile towards you. If he is deemed ineligible in Chapter 9, he starts harassing you, but you have the option to tell him off and expose him as a liar and a cheater. If you decide to win the challenge and not go along with Ivy's plan, even though your win is disqualified, you and Slater are safe from the bottom four. In Chapter 10, if you decide to spend alone time with him, he tells you a little about his time in Season 6 of AME. He says the show gave him a bad edit, that he played fair but was deemed a villain; so he decided if he couldn't beat them, he might as well join them and live up to the persona they gave him. He asks if you think you two can be friends off-camera and after the show is over. If he is partnered with Vince in Chapter 14, you have the option to call both of them out and expose their dirty secrets (premium option). In Wedding Edition, he becomes a part of your wedding party. In Chapter 5, if your fiance is male, you run into him outside the confessional room. You're surprised that he appears worried about Ivy's angst, but he tells you that Ivy is a human with feelings too after all, not unlike himself. In Chapter 6, if you and your fiance/e decide to search for the heart tokens, he offers a clue to one location. When you win, you let him bring a plus-one to your wedding. He tells you that he will bring his cousin as his wingman. In Chapter 7, if you have enough wedding points and ask your wedding party to back you up against Vince's allegations, he will defend you. If you romance Handsome Stranger or Derek, it is implied he has feelings toward your character in Chapter 9. This is further confirmed in Chapter 10 if you convince him to tell his secret, but your character doesn't know it's you. In Chapter 11, you can kiss him during your bachelor/ette party. If you choose to kiss him, he appears melancholic because the feelings that he tried to bury for you resurface, and the fact that you are marrying someone else might be the reason of this melancholy. If you choose to kiss him, he becomes one of your love interests. In Chapter 12, after the argument you and your fiance/e have, he comes to comfort you. After you tease him about being there, he will confess that he loves you and part of him wishes you and your fiance/e would break up. You can either reject him, tell him that you are torn between your fiance/e and him, or tell him that you feel the same way. If you are torn or if you have feelings for him, you will be given the option to marry him in the last episode of "Wedding Edition", thus making him your Meant-to-Be. Yvette For the first challenge of the All Stars season, he is paired with Yvette. Eden / Heath After the first elimination between Eden and Heath, his partner is shifted from Yvette to the one who remains. They are partnered together for the sandcastle challenge. Carson says their sandcastle is very "Spartan" but Slater interjects that it is supposed to be Egyptian Mesoamerican-inspired. Vince If Slater is spared from elimination (and Ivy is eliminated), Vince convinces Carson to switch partners again and Slater becomes Vince's third partner. They end up in third place in the go-kart challenge and would have been up for elimination but Kiana and Heath/Eden are eliminated due to the accident. Their next challenge together is a cooking challenge where Vince insists on taking the lead. Their pie ends up in last place and they find themselves in the bottom four with Beautiful Contestant and Derek. No matter how you vote and convince the Jury to vote, Vince and Slater will be deemed ineligible during eliminations and both vow to sway the jury against you. Kiana During the "All Stars Season", they are competitors. Kiana does not appreciate Slater's tactics. If you agree with her, she sympathizes with you since you're his partner. However, during the "Wedding Edition Season", they become teammates in your wedding party and they don't appear to let the past season dictate the current season's goals. During the bachelor/ette party's spin the bottle game, they kiss. Gallery Other Looks Slater.jpg|Formal Slater Full View.jpg|Full View of Formal Outfit Slater Casual.jpg|Casual Slater Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Slater Swimsuit.jpg|Full view of Swimsuit Slater Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Slater_Wedding_Attire.png|Wedding Attire Slater_groomsman_full.png|Full view of Wedding Attire Miscellaneous All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC Slater In Love.jpg|Reaching in love status with Slater in Ch. 9 AME Vince pie.jpg|Last place pie with Vince AME2 Vince's ruined dish.png|Vince and Slater's sabotaged pie Trivia * He is the Season 6 winner. * Derek mentioned that he had the most iconic entrance in AME history. ** In a premium scene in All-Stars Chapter 2, it is revealed that his entrance got sand all over Carson's suit. He says it took Carson weeks to forgive him. * His official title is "the Surfer". * If you choose to cuddle with him in a premium choice after the prom Date in Chapter 7 of All-Stars, he will tell you that he didn't get to go with the girl he liked for his actual prom night, so he spent the whole night wishing he was with her. * As of Chapter 9 in All-Stars, Your Character is able to reach in love status with him. However, status doesn't appear to affect dialogue (for example, Slater doesn't act differently from being "in love" versus "hating" you) and if you save him (instead of Ivy) and do not call him a "cheater", his dialogue reflects that you actually did. * A premium choice in Chapter 6 of Wedding Edition will allow him to bring a guest to the wedding. He remarks he'll be bringing his cousin, who is also his wingman. * If you choose to marry him in Chapter 16 of Wedding Edition, Slater reveals his surname is Dominguez. * He bears a resemblance to Arman Bitaraf, who is a member of a Japanese reality show called Terrace House: Boys and Girls in the City. He is also similar to Slater in terms of personality. He was shown as a chill, easygoing character who loves to surf. * His character was probably named after Kelly Slater, who is considered to be the greatest professional surfer of all time. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:LGBT Category:Antagonists Category:Love Interests